Irving Hawthorne
'''Irving Hawthorne '''is a student from Haven Academy and a member of Team RAIN. His weapon of choice is Siadiathan, a hammer that transforms into a Gatling gun. His team consists of Robin Lincoln, Akane Amaranth and Nyssa Noirette. Appearance Current Irving is a tall, broad and heavy set young man with dark skin. He has curly moss-green hair and blue-green eyes, as well as a wide jaw. His current outfit is comprised of a dark teal jerkin with a sand yellow undershirt with dark grey-brown trousers. He also wears grey-brown gloves and boots and has several pieces of metallic sand-yellow armour - a gorget, pauldrons and vambrace - over the area where he was attacked by Otso Umber. Original Irving's original outfit consists of a dark teal gorget and sand-yellow armor. He has a light yellow undershirt, over which he wears bracers and sand-yellow gloves. He also wears dark teal trousers with pockets on the sides, and dark yellow-brown boots. Uniform Irving wears Haven Academy's school uniform, consisting of a black jacket with a light gray outline around the edges, a white undershirt and a white band around the left arm, though he is sometimes seen without said band. He also wears black trousers and brown shoes. Dance During the Beacon Dance, Irving wore a black, tailed tuxedo with a white shirt and gloves, as well as slicking back his hair and wearing a bow-tie. Young In his youth, Irving wore a light yellow V-neck button-up shirt with short sleeves, along with blue trousers and grey-brown shoes. Personality Irving is usually quite a jovial person, but also possesses a temper. He can become easily upset or angered, particularly in a fight - or sometimes if he does not get his own way. Others often regard him as childish, but those who earn his favour never feel his wrath, particularly his partner, Nyssa Noirette. Following Nyssa's desertion of the team, Irving is notably more melancholic and reserved, hanging back and refusing to eat. While Akane later persuades him not to starve himself, his temper still suffers as he destroys his own property and is instantly unable to hide his anger when the Braiths attack the Lincoln Clan. Upon reunion with Nyssa, Irving is much more akin to his former self, albeit incredibly defensive of Nyssa. He instantly sides with her over Robin when the two are at odds. Abilities and Powers Based on his weaponry and size, it can be assumed that Irving is the 'tank' of his team - absorbing most of the damage and dealing heavy but slow hits. He can also hold back large amounts of enemies from a distance with his gatling gun, or carve his way through them with his hammer. He designed his own fighting style from scratch, with no training. In Arc 3, Irving begins to arm himself with a secondary weapon - Iron Wrath - to even out the playing field against faster and smaller enemies. Said weapon is a hatchet/gun hybrid. Semblance Irving's semblance, Heavy Metal, allows him to transform any part of his body into an indestructible alloy at the cost of mobility, providing even more devastating attacks than usual if he transforms his fist or foot while punching or kicking. Trivia * Irving alludes to King Henry VIII. ** Henry VIII was famed for his temper and weight, while Irving is irritable and heavy-set. ** Henry also had an elder brother, Arthur, whilst Irving has an elder brother named Lloyd. * His forename is a Scottish name meaning "Green Water." * His surname alludes to Hawthorne yellow. * Irving's zodiac sign is Taurus. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Haven Academy Students Category:Team RAIN Category:Taurus Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Vale Category:Mistral Category:Protagonists